Lost Heaven
by dark ice-girl
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde la batalla final contra Malomiotysmon. Sin emabargo, un nuevo enemigo intenta poner en jaque la paz y armonía que se había reetablecido en el pasado. ¿Será este el comeinzo de una nueva aventura?
1. Todo vuelve a empezar

_Emmm... ¡Hola! Pues.. si, soy yo (otra vez) jejeje pues esta vez les traigo mi 4º fic y 2º de Digimon, esta vez sobre la segunda temporada.. Adventure 02. Pues no sé que más va aqui... rayos ¬¬_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aqui presentes no son de mi priopiedad, son de Akayoshi Hongo._

**Capitulo 1: "... Todo vuelve a empezar...".**

_"… Cuidado…!"_

Eso era lo que gritaban los Yokomons a todos los digimons aledaños a su aldea. La cual estaba siendo atacada por un digimon maligno.

-_Es un Centaurumon! Corran!-_ Gritaban unos piyomons que evacuaban a los digimons en etapa bebé. Debemos llevarlos a la ciudad del inicio ¡Rápido!

- Rayo del Centauro!- El digimon lanzaba su técnica especial dejando completamente inexistente lo que quedaba de la aldea y destruyendo a todos los digimons que aún no lograban salir.

- _Windblaster!-_ Se sintió derrepente un digimon en forma de pegaso lanzandole un rayo que lo lastimo. Sin embargo, Centauromon no dudó un solo segundo en lazar su ataque especial cn el digimon, a el cual solo lo rozó. Centauromon nuevamente trato de atacarlo, pero esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo tratando insitentemente embastir a su oponente.

-Windramon Ácabalo, recuerda que esa cosa no es normal! No te dejes perder!- Animó una voz que fue imposible ubicar simple vista

¡Sable de los 4 vientos!- Gritó eldigimon con forma de pegaso con alas de Mariposa volando desde el cielo y disparándole un rayo que provenía de 4 direcciones diferentes….

- Windramon!- Gritó uno de los digimons

El digimon no soportó el impacto de ese ataque y se desvaneció. Los Yokomons Huyeron de la zona que estaba completamente devastada.

-Bien Windramon. Vamonos.- Ordenó una voz oculta de los digimons.- _Hay trabajo por hacer..._

_Nuevo mensaje_

¿Qué sucedió?- Se preguntó Izzy desde s escritorio, leyendo frenéticamente el mensaje de su computadora.

_"Problema resuelto. Mira lo que encontré."_

-Lo logró!- Gritó triunfante mientras festejaba para luego abrir un enlace de un mapa que revelaba la ubicación de 4 puntos del digimundo. Izzy miró la imagen con profundo interés y comenzó a teclear la respuesta.

* * *

><p>2 Años habían transcurrido desde la batalla final como Malonmyotismon. Tiempos realmente agradables, llenos de paz y mucha unión por parte de los digielegidos.<p>

Actualmente, Davis, TK, Kari y Ken cursaban primero de secundaria, Yolei Segundo Cody en 5º de primaria, los demás se hallaban en preparatoria.

**Secundaria Odaiba, Por la mañana.**

Aguarden!- Gritaba Davis llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Vaya que te tardaste Davis ^^- Comentó TK de buen humor saludando con su mano.

Buenos Días Davis- Saludaron Kari y Ken.

-Ja! Buenos Días ^^

-Bien, supongo que ya es hora de irnos.- Comentó Ken mirando su reloj con algo de prisa.

Ay si! Tienes razón!.- Gritó Davis apenado por haberlos hecho esperar. En especial a Kari.

Estoy algo nerviosa, y Uds.?- Confesó Kari a solo un par de cuadras de la secundaria.

Todos guardaron silencio luego de esas palabras, entonces Davis nuevamente aclaró su Garganta.- Supongo que todos pasan por esto , además no somos los únicos, seguro allá está lleno de personas con los nervios de punta igual que nosotros, además Yolei está allá así que nos ambientaremos rápido.

-Davis… ¿Tienes razón?- Preguntó TK asombrado sacando de quicio al moreno como de costumbre. Lo que llevó a que lo zamarreara un poco.

-Que crueles u.u - se dignó a decir.

- Tienes razón Davis, tranquilo- Le dijo Ken serenamente intentando de no salir herido.

- Bien hemos legado…- Anunció Kari parada en a entrada del recinto. Los 4 se miraron entre si para ver quien daba el primer paso , finalmente Ken lo dio seguido de los otros tres.

-¡Oigan chicos!- Saludó Yolei acercándose a ellos.

-Yolei!- Saludaron los 4.

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal?

-¿Te refieres a los casi 30 segundos que llevamos aquí adentro?- Se burló Davis mirando su reloj con "gran interés" mientras Yolei lo miraba no de una forma muy amable cosa que causó mucha risa entre los presentes (Incluso personas que pasaban cerca)

- Y a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Ken.

-Pues… primeo deben revisar el listado para ver en qué salón quedaron- Explicó señalando un mural que tenía unas hojas pegadas en el los cuales eran los listados de alumnos por salón. Luego de esperar al menos media hora para que desapareciera el caos de alumnos que había alrededor, sintieron n gran alivio al ver que habían quedado en el mismo salón.

- _Este año será grandioso!_- Pensó Kari para sí misma.

**Salón 1 C**

-Muy buenos días Alumnos Mi nombre es Satoshi Ibi y seré su maestro tutor por este año. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, y que pongamos todo de nuestra parte para que este año sea espléndido.

-Si!- Contestó todo el salón.

-Bien, como muchos de aquí no se conocen, partiremos por presentarnos. ¿Les parece?- La clase titubeó un poco.- No sean tímidos, empezaremos por lista, les parece?... mUy bien… Akiyama…

El profesor comenzó a llamara por orden alfabético a cada alumno, el Cual debía repetir el mismo patrón de presentación: Nombre, edad, pasatiempos. Pasaron y pasaron alumnos hasta comenzaron los nombres que nos interesan.

Ichioji?

Ken se puso de pie y miró a frente.- Soy Ken Ichijoji.- Se oyen algunos susurros de sus compañeros.- Tengo 13 años y me gusta leer y estar en la computadora y hacer deporte. Es un gusto.- Se presentó rápidamente. Luego Tomó asiento y pegó un gran suspiro.

… _Tímido y desprevenidamente amable…_

-Estuviste bien – Le anima Davis dándole un pulgar arriba.

-Gracias Davis… U.U

- Kamiya…- Llamo el profesor. Kari se puso de pie.

-Soy Kari Kamiya. Tengo 13. Me gusta la danza y la fotografía., Mucho Gusto ^^- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa que dejo a Davis como un baboso.

…_Fresa y amistosa…_

My bien, gracias Kamiya, toma asiento por favor. – EL maestro siguió mencionando personas .-¿ Matsuki?.-

En ese instante se puso de pie una chica que se estaba en el último puesto del salón junto a la ventana ignorando los comentarios de algunos. Su apariencia era algo Ruda y silenciosa, de estatura normal y cabello Lacio y ondulado en las puntas color Café y ojos Gises.- MI nombre es Mio Matsuki. Tengo 12. Practico artes marciales y danza moderna- Confesó apenada lo último.

-Vives aquí hace poco?

- Así es, soy japonesa, pero he vivido los últimos 6 años en estados unidos.

-Ya veo, tienes un acento algo americano. Bienvenida Mio. Puedes tomar asiento ^^

- Motomiya?

Davis se puso de pie como una bala llena de energía.- Hola! Me llamo Davis Motomiya, tengo trece años y me gusta el Soccer!- Comentó enérgicamente mientras se sentaba.

-Gracias Motomiya. Dijo sonriente el maestro.

-Si! –exclamó ante las sonrisas de sus compañeros.

…_Tarado e insoportablemente enérgetico…_

Ya habían pasado casi todos…- Takaishi? Eres el último.

-Si! Me llamo T.K Takaishi, Tengo 13 años, Me gustan los deportes y la lectura.¡Mucho gusto a todos?^^

… _Rescatable, parece ser amistoso…_

El resto de la clase los estudiantes se dedicaron a conversar y compartir, excepto Mio, quien inmediatamente se colocó sus audífonos y se quedó dormida.

Esa chica no les parece algo antisocial?- Preguntó Davis. Observando a Mio ignorar su entorno conjunto al resto de sus compañeros.

Tal vez le cueste hacer amigos, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, es solo el primer día.- Comentó TK.

Pues si es así, no parece muy interesada…- Comentó Kari.

Yo creo que Tk tiene razón- Comentó Ken.- Solo es e primer día, tal vez no durmió bien o le paso algo, no la conocemos.

Esa chica- Comentaron un par de chicas que se sentaban delante de Kari y TK. Ellos solo escucharon.- Es la misma del otro día.

Que mala suerte- Comentó la otra.

Si, espero que no use las artes marciales con nosotros ¬¬

Disculpa, de quien hablas?- Preguntó Kari intentando sociabilizar.

Ambas chicas le sonrieron y señalaron con el dedo a Mio.- Esa chica…

-El otro día la vimos en la ciudad, golpeando a un sujeto que noqueo en un par de segundos… de verdad asusta, espero nos sea una bravucona ¬¬- Kari se sorprendió al imaginar la escena, pensó a creer que la chica no tenía un interés en hacer amigos.

- Vaya, bueno, eso solo lo dirá el tiempo. ¿Por qué no me cuentan de Ustedes?- Preguntó comenzando una pequeña y agradable charla femenina.

- y van a entrar a algún club?- Preguntó TK introduciendo conversa a sus amigos.

-Yo entraré al de Soccer!- Exclamó Davis.

-Creo que para nadie es un misterio Davis ^^- Exclamaron TK y Ken al mismo tiempo.

- Ja ja y Uds.? ¬¬

- Yo pensaba unirme a Basketball… aún no estoy seguro…- Comentó TK.- ¿Y que hay de ti Ken?

-No lo sé…probablemente soccer, aún no lo se…- Pensó.

-Olvidaba que también eres muy bueno en Soccer ^^- Animó el rubio haciendo molestar a Davis.

Todos hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros, en eso, el D-3 de los 4 presentes emitió un sonido, lo cual señalaba un nuevo mensaje. Todos se miraron entre si.- "Hoy despues de clases reunión en mi casa, no olviden sus digivices. Izzy"

-Es Izzy!- Exclamó Kari con alegría al saber de su amigo.

-Me pregunto qué será…-Comentó Ken.

Alguien miraba la escena por debajo de s brazo para no ser descubierto(A).-...-

**Casa de Izzy :**

-¿Para que nos llamaste Izzy?- Preguntó Cody.

Pues básicamente por 2 cosas. La primera ¿Su digivice no ha detectado nada raro en este ultimo tiempo?

¿A qué te refieres con "Extraño Izzy?

Si no ha reaccionado de una forma distinta a la usual.

Pues no, desde la ultima vez que combatimos a n digimon- Contestó Davis.

Ya veo…- Izzy comenzó a pensar por n momento.- Necesito sus digivices por un momento.-

¿Sucede algo?

-Aún no puedo explicarles nada, no hay una conclusión clara al respecto, necesito revisar sus Digivices.

Todos aceptaron la petición de Izzy y dejaron sus digivices en el escritorio, Izzy comenzó a revisarlos uno a uno, sin encontrar nada.- Lamento haberlos molestado.- Se disculpó soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Izzy?- Preguntó Davis con algo de impaciencia.

-Ya lo dije, aún no puedo decirles nada. Solo que creo que habrán unas cuantas novedades que más adelante deberemos hablar- Se negó nada alegre aumentando la duda al chico de Googles.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aún no estoy muy seguro...-se lamentó.

-Pero, no podrías adelantarns algo?- Pidió insitentemente el moreno.

-Me temo qe no. Sacar conclusiones es aún muy pronto... cuando tenga alguna novedad certera, les avisaré.- Garantizo el pelirrojo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, o Davis va a acriminarse- Sugirió Yolei intentando calmar a su amigo, quien se hallaba bastante nervioso.

-Si, tienes razón Yolei- Apoyó Kari.

-Lamento haberlos molestado de esta forma, realmente no quisiera preocuparlos de esta forma. Por favor, quédense tranquilos.- Pidio el pelirrojo algo arrepentido.

-Tu quédate tranquilo, dinos cando Puedas y sepas algo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, gracias TK.

-No es nada^^ Adiós!

-Mándale saludos al "Señor tento"- Se despidió Kari burlándose del inolvidable sobrenombre de Tentomon..

- _Cómo rayos lo descubrió…?-_ Pensaba Izzy.- _Y sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta… creo que esta noche nod ormiré mucho...- _Pensó para sí mismo sentandose en sue scritorio y tecleando a toda velocidad un mensaje de correo electronico.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo 1...<em>

_Uf! por fin logre subirla! esto es bueno ^^, gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui ^^ eres muy amable!_

_Esta historia la tenia pensada hace mucho, cuando inesperadamente me bajo un deseo de ver esta temporada de nuevo... el argumento elegido es bastanter emoto.. PERO SI EXISTE O EXISTIÓ DENTRO DE LA SERIE... eso lo descubriremos más adelante._

_Aun no tengo un personaje principal, por lo que en los siguientes episodioa aparecera coo "General" hasta nuevo aviso._

_Por ahora quisiera saber su opinion, asi que si pueden Dejen su review ¡No cuesta nada. Solo pinchen el link de aqui abajo y listo! :) cuento con Uds. Esto apenas empieza._

_No tengo nada que agregar por ahora..._


	2. Advertencia

_Bien... pues... aqui estoy...si soy yo de nuevo xD_

_Esta vez les traigo el 2º capítulo. Espero les guste!_

_Antes e empezar, quiero dar las gracias a Zahira por su review. Gracias Nee-Chan! x3_

**Capitulo 2:"Advertencia".**

_"¿Podrías contarme dónde encontraste el mapa?, además cómo es que tu pudiste descubrirlos y el resto no?, Necesito respuestas, es importante que me expliques lo que sucede."_

-Es Izzy?

-Asi es Flydramon, supongo qe no le bastó con mi "pequeña" historia, si sigo asi volveré al hospital incluso antes de lo que los médicos me dicen, estoy muy cansada...

- Lo sé… también pienso que deberías cuidarte, tu sabes que tu salud es delicada.

-Más delicado aún es esto, lo sabes mejor que yo. Bien...- COmenzó a teclear..

_"Bien. Si quieres respuestas no puedo explicarte todo por un mensaje, tiene que ser EN PERSONA. No pienso quedarme aquí a escribir hasta las 3 de la mañana como ayer. Sabes que debo descanzar. Esperaré tu respesta"._

- Y enviar.

_(tu ru tut )_

-Tienes un nuevo mensaje.

-Es de Mimi :D

_"Hey tu! Tanto tiempo no? No he sabido nada de ti en este tiempo, ¿Te has adaptado bien? ¿Has hablado con tus padres? Espero que si, la verdad aquí te extrañamos mucho, es aburrido no poder catar en el Karaoke contigo ¬¬ en fin, pronto ire a visitarte a ti a Flydramon y a mis amigos de Japón, se que te encantara conocerlos. Dejaré este mesaje hasta acá, espero que me contestes y te duermas pronto!. Con amor… Mimi Tachikawa (L)"_

-Ja! Mimi… yo tambien te extraño. :)

_(tu ru tut )_

-Otro mensaje!

-Es de Izzy.

-Si… veamos lo que dice….

_"Estoy de acuerdo, supongo que sabes ubiarte en Odaiba. De no ser así, tendrás que preguntarles a alguno de los chicos… Por favor, se amable, te espero después de clases, abajao está mi dirección. Buenas noches"._

- Bien…¿Te animas a venir Flydramon?

- No lo sé… ¿No te descbrirían?

- Tienes razón. Será mejor no exponernos. Sabes tengo mucho sueño… ¿Será mejor dormir no crees?

- Si , Buenas noches.

- Buenas nches Flydramon.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de la familia Ichijoji…<strong>

-Ken… ¿No deberías estar dormido?- Preguntó Wormon a su camarada.

-Lo sé Wormon, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño…

-Ya es muy tarde, si no te duermes, mañana no tendras energías en la escuela….- Recomendó el pequeño digimon insecto.

-Tienes razón… Buenas nches Wormon.

-Buenas noches Ken ^^

_"Se hallaba parado en aquel lugar… al cual nadie jamas quisiera regresar… rodead de tinieblas sin ningún halo de luz…_

_-¿Qué hago aquí?- Se preuntó asustado intentando encontrar algo más que mar arena y ese faro…._

_Intentó salir de ese lugar, pero en cuanto se puso a caminar, sintió algo extraño en sus pies_

_-Sombras!- Se dijo con desesperación inetnando desesperadamente liberarse de ellas."_

-Ah!- se despertó angustiado.

-Ken estas bien?-Preguntó Wormon preocupado.

- Si Wormon, solo fue una pesadilla. Estoy bien. Solo duerme.

-¿Estás seguro? Estás helado.

-Si Wormon, duerme- Le ordenó a su camarada mientras el no podía pegar ni una pestaña.

**A la mañana siguiente….**

-Buenos Días!- Saludó Davis.

-Buenos Días Davis.- Saludaron TK y Kari.

-¿Ken no ha llegado aún?- Pregntó al ver su lugar vacío.

- No, tal vez se retrasó…- Explicó Kari.

-Ya veo. Oigan, anoche estaba pensando en lo qe pasó ayer en la casa de Izzy.

-Si yo tambien- Acordó Kari haciendo un gesto de mucho sueño.

-En serio! Ay si hasta pensamos igual!- Exclamó Davis emocionado. TK solo tapó cu boca para evitr dejar salir una risa.

- Me pregutno… ¿estará pasando algo?

-Algo cmo qué Kari?- Preguntó TK más serio.

-No lo se… Han pasado 2 años desde que Malonmiotysmon atacó, pero si ha surgido algún otro enemigo, aún cuando logramos derrotarlo, ¿Lograremos vencer a este?

-Kari, creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos, tal vez Izzy solo quería revisarlos por mantención o algo así, intenta ser más positiva.- Acnsejó el Rubio mientras sonreía.

-TK tiene razón, tal vez Izzy solo está investigando algo por su cuenta y necesitaba los Digivices.

En ese entonces Ken entró al aula, no con un semblante muy bueno.

-Buenos Días Ken!- Saludaron sus amigos.

-Buenos Días…- Saludó bastante apagado

-¿Te encentras bien?- Le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Si Davis, no pasa nada, luego te lo explicaré…

Kari y TK miraban atentamente a Ken, quien solo había a llegado a tener ese tipo de semblante por un solo tema en particular...

* * *

><p><strong>Sala de computadoras….<strong>

-¡¿Qué dices? ¿Soñaste con ese lugar de nuevo?

-Así es Kari…- Se lamentó Ken.

-Entonces hay algo que no calza aquí…-Comenzó Davis.- Si sumamos a que hay alg qe Izzy no quiere decirnos…

-…¿sigificaría que estan habiendo problemas en el digimundo?- Cuestionó Yolei terminando lo que Davis iba a decir.

-Davis miró la computadora por un instante… Oye Yolei… Podrías abrir la puerta por un instante?

-Davis! Es muy temprano, será mejor que esperemos hasta la tarde, asi no levantaremos sospechas.

-Kari tiene razón Davis- Apoyó TK. En eso la puerta del salón se abre inesperadamente.

-Matsuki?

-Eh…?- Blabuceó la chica sin mucho interes, apretands sus manos en el portátil que llevaba en su mano dirigendo una mirada algo indiferente.

-¿Neseitas algo?- Ofreció Yolei amablemente.

-Nada, olvidalo.- Dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza y retirandose del lugar.

-Eso fue… raro…

-Si que lo fue…

-¿Creen que haya escuchado algo?

-No, de lo contrario ya nos habriamos dado cuenta. No creo que se interese mucho en esas cosas.

-Tienes razón.

-Entonces… ¿Iremos por la tarde?

-Debemos avisarle a Cody.

-De acuerdo.

"Cody, ven aquí por la tarde, es importante. Davis".

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Se pregntó el niño de ojos verdes analizando el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

**Preparatoria Odaiba, a esa misma hora.**

-¡¿ qué dices?- Exclamaron Tai y Matt.

-Lo que escucharon, hace un par de años, tras la batalla contra Diaboromon, conocí a una amiga de Mimi Tachikawa por Internet, con el paso del tiempo comenzamos a investigar diversos temas relacionados con el digimundo… Sin embargo… descurimos que esto estaba pasando….

-Pero si la batalla final había sido contra Malonmiotysmon, hace 2 años! No es posible.- Exclamó Matt.

-Vamos Izzy! Ya no sigas inventando-.

-Sería grandioso inventarlo, pero es la verdad. Solo les pido que no comenten nada con TK y Kari. Mi informante me mataría.

-¿Y quien es tu informante?

-Su nombre?

Izzy tragó salvia ante esa pregunta.- Creo que me estan pidiendo demasiado, esta persona me pidió anonimato absoluto.

-Vamos Izzy, no saldrá de nosotros.

- Bien pues ella es…

_Nuevo mensaje._

Izzy respiró aliviado al ver como su computadora lo había salvado.

"_Ha srgido un problema, lo lamento, no podré ir, luego te doy más detalles"._

-¿Es tu informante?

-Asi es…- Dijo tecleando en su Lap.

-Dejame ver!- Gritó Tai corriendo a Izzy de su comptadora.

**Secundaria Odaiba, después de clases.**

-Qué dices?- Cody, al igual que los otros digimons ahora presentes.

- Lo que escuchaste Cody, al parecer hay problemas.- Corroboró Davis.

-Sea lo que sea que ocurra, creo que sería buena idea ir a echar un vistazo- Comentó Gatomon.

-Gatomon tiene razon, no perderemos nada si vamos y echamos un vistazo, si hay algo confirmariamos nuestras sospechas y sino, nos quedaríamos tranquilos.- Apoyó Cody.

- Pues ya basta de charla, ya no podemos perder más tiempo, Yolei abre la puerta.

Yolei rápidamente tomó asiento y se dirigió a la computadora, en un 2x3 la perta ya esta abierta – Ya está!

-Bien ¿Están listos?- Preguntó Davis Tomando posiciones.

-Niños elegidos Vamos!- Gritó Yolei antes de partir, esa era la frase de cada viaje, pero como ya había abierto la puerta, n podía decirla completa.

Casa de la familia Izzumi.

-Veamos como va todo…- Izzy abrió un programa desde su ordenador el cual proyectaba un mapa, el mapa que le habían enviado ayer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que uno de los 4 puntos marcados había amentado.- Seguro se refería a esto.

**En el digimndo...**

-¿No ven nada extraño?- Preguntó TK.

Kari y Ken siniteron un enorme escalofrío al llegar.

-Kari, Ken… ¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó Yolei notando que algo raro les pasaba.

-Nada, estamos bien ^^- Asintieron ambos.

-De acuerdo ^^

-Será mejor que comenzemos a buscar.- Indicó Davis.

-Si Davis!- Contestó Veemon, quien lo seguía conjunto el resto.

Todos caminaban tranquilamente hasta que sin previo se oyó una enorme explosión cerca del lugar donde se encontraban.

-Ven algo?- Pregntó Hawkmon.

-Creo que no...- Contestó Gatomon aludiendo al silencio de todos.

-Corran!- Gritaban unos Gekomons que corrían despavoridos desde el fondo del bosque.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó TK intentando comprender que sucedía.

Fue solo cuestion de segundos ver y comprender lo que ocurría. Se desarrollaba na pelea en los cielos, entre 2 digimons:

-Debemos hacer algo!- Exclamó Davis. Todos asitniteron.- Veemon vamos!- Llamó a suc amarada cons digivice en ano listo para a batalla.

-Alto.- Ordenó una voz femenina.

-¿EH?

-No se metan en esto. El es nuestro- Dijo una chica con una capucha oscura apoyada tras un árbol.

-¿Tú quien eres?

-Si no se largan, pagarán las consecuencias…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quien eres?- Preguntó Kari.

- Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara.

-No nos iremos!- Exclamaron firmes.

-Bien. Se los advertí. –Contesto cantadamente.- Windramon! –Llamó a su digimon subiendo sobre el y dirigiendose a ellos.

-Sable de los 4 viendos!- Exclamó el digimon arrojando su tenica especial. El impacto fue ante ellos bloqeandoles el paso.

-Tómenlo como una advertencia- Dijo la chica encapuchada.- Si intentan acercarse de nuevo, no seré tan amable. Vamonos Windramon.- Ordenó acabando en un instante con su digimon adversario dejando a los niños elegidos impactados por la acción de esos "camaradas".

-¿Acaso ella… asesinó a ese digimon?.- Preguntó Davis Horrorizado al ver lo sucedido.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- Reclamó TK apretando los puños.

-Creo que ya sabemos cual es el problema. Vamos tras ella! Veemon!- Animó Davis Pero al interntar digievolucionar su Digivice no funcionaba. -¿Qué?-.

El resto tambien intentó Realizar la digievolucion, con los mismo resultados.

- Sucede lo mismo que sucedia con las agujas de control.- Compraró Ken.

-Asi es...-Acordó Yolei.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregutnó Cody.

-No lo sé…-Contestó Armadillomon.

-Intentemoslo con el digiegg!

-Si Davis!.

_Veemon armor Digievolves a…_

_Flamedramon…_

-Veemon, no has podido digievolucionar. -.-" - Se lamentó el moreno mientras el resto miraba con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?...

Probablemente era a esto a lo que Izzy se refería con problemas al digivices.- Recordó Yolei.

-Si, seguro es eso.-Acordó Kari.-¿ Gatomon?- Llamó a su camarada quien se veia distraída mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Oigan, creo que debemos regresar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Si nuestros digimons no pueden digievolucionar es algo difícil poder siquiera atacarlos. Será mejro volver luego de arreglar esto…

-Si…tienes razón….

Los niños elegidos junto a ss camaradas decidieron retiarse.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Preguntó Cody.

-No lo sé… ¿Quién rayos era esa chica?- Se pregntó Kari.

-No lo sé, no me dejó acercarme a ella- Se lamentó Davis.

-Sea quien sea, no podemos permitir que destruya asi el digimundo, luchamos todos muy duro para que no pasaran de nuevo ese tipo de cosas.- Concluyó TK.

-Lo que quisiera saber- Comenzó Ken..- Es por qué nuestros digimons no pudieron digievolucionar.

Todos guardaron silencio y los digimons se vieron notoriamente decaídos.

- Tal vez este era el tipo de cosas qe Izzy había descubierto.- Acotó Hawkmon.

- Si Hoawkmon, tienes razón- Apoyó Patamon.

- Es algo sumamente extraño…- Comenzó Gatomon.

- ¿Qué dices?- Pregntó Kari notando la preocupación de su camarada.

- No hay agujas de control, sin embargo, aún sin el podríasmos alcanzar la digievolucion Arbor, la cual tampoco tuvo efecto… No entindo que sucede.

Todos guardaron silencio…..

-Bueno Muchachos- Comenzó Davis.- No estoy seguro de que rayos esté pasando, pero si llegaramos a tener que combatir otra vez, lo haremos con el msmo ánimo o incluso más que la ultima vez. A fin de cuentas, no podemos permitir que algo malo le ocurra a nuestro mundo o al digimundo. Por lo pronto no se alarmen tanto. Solucionaremos el problema. – Dijo animosamente.

- Si Davis, tienes razón… ^^- Apoyó Tk con su siempre animosa sonrisa.

- Chicos, creo que tengo que irme…- Se disculpó Cody mirando su reloj.

- -No hay preoblema Cody, creo que todos debemos irnos, ¿Yolei vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó el rubio-

- Ehhh yo….- Comenzó tratando de ignorar la risa picara de Kari.- Si! Me iré con Uds.- Terminó algo colorada.

- ¿Estás bein?- Preguntó Davis.

- -Si! Ya vámonos Chicos. ¡Hasta Mañana!- Dijo y salio rápidamente junto a TK y Cody.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa?- preguntaron Davis y Ken perplejos mientras Kari soltaba una risita.

- -¿KAri? ¿Tú sabes que le pasa?

Kari se tapó la boca por un momento. Tomó aire .- No es nada.- Dijo serenamente.- Se nos hace tarde.- Gatomon vamos. ¡Mañana nos vemos chicos, Que descanzen!

-Adios Kari! - Se despidieron ambos.

Davis pegó un suspiro y se sentó junto al ordenador.- Ojalá pudieramos descanzar…-Se lamentó.

- Te entiendo…Aún no puedo comprenderlo …¿Cómo? Creo que no tenemos un punto fijo de partida, ni siquiera sabemos de nuestr adversario…

- Debemos saber quein es esa chica, además ¿Por qué nos atacó? ¿Qué gana con atacar a los digimons?

- Davis, cálmate, ya solucionaremos todo este embrollo… las cosas han pasado rápido, será mejor que descansen los dos.- Concluyó Veemon levantando el pulgar.

- Quisera tener tu otimismo Veemon. u.u -Se lamentó Davis.

-Davis...- El digimon se quedó perplejo por el desánimo de su camarada.

- Veemon tiene razón. No ganarán nada lamentandose cosas que tal vez lleguen a descubrir tan pronto como no pueden imaginarse, por lo pronto ahorren energías…- Sugirió Wormon.

- Tienes razón Wormon. Será mejor irnos, se nos hace tarde, y pueden preocuparse en casa. Nos vemos Davis!

- Adios Ken! , Adios Wormon! Será mejor que tambien nos vayamos Veemon.

- Si Davis!

**Casa de la familia Kamiya…**

-¡¿Qué dices?

- Lo que escuchaste Hermano, Hay problemas otra vez…

-Ya veo… Izzy me había dicho algo al respecto.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, solo que habían problemas…

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-No. Sonó la campana. Dijo que no podía decirme nada hasta tener algunas dudas resultas.

- Tai… eso es serio… u.u

-Lo se Kari, pero Izzy está investigando muy duro. A cada receso lo veo con su computadora muy concentrado. Realmente creo que deberías ser algo paciente.

- Comprendo… pero, esto es serio, alguien está atacando otra vez y un hmano está nuevamente involucrado. Sabía que algo andaba mal...-Dijo acariciando la abeza de Gatomon.

-Kari...

-¿Humano?-Preguntó Tai.

-Asi es… hoy cerca de el hogar de los Gekomons creo un desastre, ademas nos atacó a nosotros y nuestros camaradas no lograron digievolucionar .

-¿Cómo si hubieran agujas de control?

-Asi es… pero ya no existen.

-Esto es malo. Hablaré con Izzy mañana.

-Espero logre decirte algo Tai. Nos urge información.

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche…<strong>

-Oye Ken…¿estás seguro de esto…?

-Si Wormon, no quiero volver a soñar con esa cosa…- Dijo tomando cn fuerza su digivice.

- De acuerdo Ken, vamos. – Segndos después, Ken abrió la puerta y viajó al digimundo.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo 2!<em>

_Antes de seguir con lo usual quiero dar a interpretar o aclarar el nombre de este fic. (Cosa que debería hacer por el blog per que por ahora quiero hacer AQUÍ), La verdad este fic se empezó a escribir hace ya bastante y la idea, para que decir, bastante tiempo más...na vez me di cuenta que tenía suficientes capítulos me di cuenta que no tenía ningun nombre -.-" así comenze a pedir ayuda a mis amigos, pero a nadie se le ocrría nada (N) así que decidi buscar en mi lista de reproducción y me parecio que este nombre le quedaba bien... :D revise la letra y creo que era bastante monocore asi que lo dejé. TA DA! FIN._

_Espero les haya gustado el capi. Como ya es habitual dejo claro que acepto todo tipo de criticas y sujerencias (siempre y cuando se digan con el debido respeto) . De antemano les dy las gracias y si pueden DEJEN SU REVIEW._

_Los quiere!_

**Dark Ice-Girl.**


End file.
